Keyblader-Sleven's Room of Wonder
by Keyblader-Sleven
Summary: This is a series of One-Shots that I will slowly update as I have more ideas, in order to help inspire other more talented writers than I. Yes my main inspiration for this is from DZ2's Den of Delights. I only own my ideas.
1. The Fourth School

Ok so this is going to be a series of one shots. If they inspire any other authors to create their own story, I only ask that you tell me so I can read what you come up with and also if any are interested I will have challenge rules for each if anyone wishes to take the challenge. Message me for the information. Another thing, this has been slightly proofread and not beta'd so please be nice, no flames!

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or series mentioned in this and all other following chapters. I only own my idea of the crossovers that plague my mind.

The cold Scottish winter seemed to reach an all new level here at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Their Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, had just informed them of the event taking place during this school year.

However the explanation seemed almost a bit rushed, possibly to avoid having all the Quidditch, himself included, from rioting in the middle of the Great Hall. Once his announcement had been made he bid everyone rush outside in order to welcome their guests.

Harry looked throughout the sky trying to find the arrivals when suddenly several students gasped. His eyes darted towards the incoming figure in the sky and he saw it. It being the giant, flying carriage being pulled winged horses that was fast approaching.

' _Wow pegasi are real!?'_ he thought to himself, ' _But then again I really shouldn't be surprised anymore, considering I killed a behemoth of a Basilisk in the Chamber'_

Contrary to what everyone thought Harry was indeed a bit of an adrenaline junkie, it was why he was so into Quidditch and found such a rush whenever he was in an adventure. Though most ended in life or death situations.

More gasps brought Harry from his musing as he saw the students exiting the carriage, only for his mouth to drop a bit. Walking right in front of him was a group of French girls wearing blue silk robes, the cold showing the slightly more daring of the group to the world much to the pleasure of all the males present, even the boys of Beauxbaton.

Speaking of the opposite gender, the boys were also wearing matching silk robes and had many of the girls swooning. Harry turned his head away from the sight only to see a woman that was even bigger than Hagrid, which was a statement in and of itself.

His attention was soon on the girl next to the giant of a woman and she had put all the others to shame. Harry felt the world turn a bit hazy as his eyes met hers before he shook himself lightly to clear his head. He noticed the look of slight shock she had when he did so and nodded his head to her, which the mysterious beauty returned. During this small exchange his red-headed friend Ron Weasley had been drooling on himself making Harry take a step away from him.

Suddenly the wind shifted like that of the sea breeze and Harry immediately turned towards the Black Lake only to see the surface of the lake begin to rumble and bubble. Suddenly a bright green flash shot in the air, a green that Harry was eerily familiar with. After the flash Harry looked back towards the lake surface to see a ship beginning to rise. Water drained off the deck and bow of the ship.

Once it was completely arisen from the murky depths a large ramp, enough for two people to walk side by side down, connected the ship to the shore of the lake. The Durmstrang students then began to disembark, each one wearing large fur coats and hats, except for two people. At the lead of the students was Viktor Krum, whom Harry recognized immediately from the Quidditch World Cup. The clang of the metal staff he and the others students carried eerily on the cold wind as they timed their steps with the sound created by the staves.

Harry's thoughts then turned to the mysterious fourth school that Sirius had given him a heads up on.

 _FLASHBACK_

" _Pup come here a second." Harry's dogfather beckoned him to the drawing room that Mrs. Weasley had forbidden everyone else from entering._

" _Yeah, Sirius what's up?" Harry asked as he entered into the forbidden room, snickering to himself that he could and no one else could._

" _Well pup you seem to know something else is going on soon of than the disaster at the World Cup right?" Sirius mentioned. He continued on slowly, "I wouldn't even be telling you this though if that hadn't happened. Any how, there will be a tournament at school this year and three other magic school have been asked to attend."_

" _Wha-" The-Boy-Who-Lived began before he was interrupted. " These three schools are easily as a good as Hogwarts when it comes to how well they teach."_

" _Beauxbaton's students are easily known for their welcoming of a few breed of magical creatures into their school, mostly Veela. Durmstrang on the other hand only allow those of pureblood and half-blood descent into their school, unless the student is ridiculously powerful magically. However both have a looser policy on certain types of spells. While the French are less likely to frown on several more immoral magics,- but Durmstrang actually teaches their students dark spells." Sirius lectured on for a bit before looking at Harry. "I just have a bad feeling that you are going to be thrust into the spotlight again this year, so be careful."_

" _Uh, Sirius what about the third school?" Curiosity leaked from Harry's hesitant question._

" _Honestly it is a school many consider outdated because of what some of the electives are that are being offered at this school, but it is a part of tradition and something the UK has no business saying considering some of the practices we still have. They are one of the last places where a person can learn several lost arts, like Thaumaturgy, Summoning and quite a bit more. Plus they do allow all kinds of magical creatures to learn in their school." Sirius explained while Harry leaned in more interested._

" _Woah…" Harry sat in wonder of what their school must be like. "What the name of the school…?"_

 _FLASHBACK END_

Harry was snapped out of his flashback when he saw a pair of objects in the sky. He, along with many of the other upper years felt the hair rise on the back of their neck from the amount of pure magic coming from the object. "What is that…" he whispered to himself as the object descended from on high to reveal a giant crystal being carried by ships similar to the one Drumstrang arrived, except there were massive propellers above it like a helicopters but also sail from a sail boat.

Suddenly the crystal began to emit a great light as sounds, somewhat similar to Apparation, filled the air. Once the light began to die down he noticed the first figures that stood proud. The first wore thicker black robes but to Harry's surprise also had small black horns protruding from his head. Shocked but moving on he saw another giant of a woman robed in almost plain leather robes, being a dull green with a massive tome held at her hip. The final person he almost missed until he looked down, way down considering the person was only to about his waist tall at the most, to see a black cowl cover most of his features.

After the shock of these three faded he noticed the student were not uniformed the same or had anything in common look wise. 'Wait did I just see cat ears?' Harry quickly did a double take and find he did indeed see cat ears, as well as more people as short as the one in the cowl and more giant like people. In fact he finally saw what appeared to be a normal human after seeing what could only be described as an elf from Muggle games.

 _FLASHBACK_

" _The name of the school is the Magic Academy of Eorzea." Sirius finally revealed after he figured he had let his pup in enough suspense._

 _Suddenly turning serious , the Dogfather further explained, "Harry these mages will be powerful, they learn what they consider time honored magic that has been at least frowned upon in Britain for some time due to its source and its power. However many of them may be friendly. I heard many student are actually wanderers who perform odd jobs or missions on the side."_

 _FLASHBACK END_

All of the students could feel the power rolling off what they assumed were the Headmasters of this mysterious fourth school that was considered a mystery in and of itself.

*TIMESKIP*

Harry along with the other students of all the school sat in rapt attention as the choosing ceremony began. The Goblet of Fire roared even more to life than it had for the last few weeks and out of the fire came a small slip of paper. Dumbledore caught it reading the name aloud, "Fleur Delacour, of Beauxbatons!"

Many cheers and claps could be heard from all around but many females opted for glaring at the alluring beauty. Even the her fellow classmates. ' _How odd, you would imagine they would be much more excited'_ were The-Boy-Who-Lived's thought as he also noticed how the men were all suddenly drooling idiots again. Hermione was also looking at him shocked.

"Yes Hermione?" Harry asked quirking an eyebrow. She responds quickly now realizing she had been starring. "She is a Veela Harry, I was just shocked you weren't like them." She gestured at all the other males, except for a few from each school who seemed immune. Though there seemed to be more immune from the Magic Academy than from the other schools.

Harry was drawn back to the ceremony by the roaring fire again whom Dumbledore immediately announced "Cedric Diggory, of Hogwarts." There were applause everywhere but the Hufflepuff Table had exploded as the boy reddened by being the center of attention but graciously accepted it.

"Vicktor Krum, of Drumstrang!" Dumbledore roared, with the use of the Sonorus Charm, over the wild students only for all of them to explode louder for the famous Quidditch player. Ron had exploded with the rest, odd considering he had been one of the loudest for Fleur. Finally every one calmed down enough for the Headmaster of Hogwarts to read of the final name, with a bare whisper. "Harry Potter, of Eorzea." Harry almost fainted after a loud cuss before he was brought back to the world by Hermione telling him to go where the others went.

END- The Fourth School

 **Challenge Rules**

 _Required_

-Harry must learn one of the schools of magic from Final Fantasy.

-Other students must support Harry and learn the other magic styles. (If Draco is one then he must become the epic rival he has the potential to be.)

-The fourth school must be based on Final Fantasy but can be from any part of the series.

 _Forbidden_

-No Golden Trio

-Harry does not accept apologies from Ron. Hermione maybe but definitely not Ron. Other Weasley's are ok.

-If the story goes beyond 4th year then Harry CANNOT return to the Dursley's.

 _Side Affiliation_

Light Harry

or

Grey Harry

 _Moral Affiliation_

Good

 _Pairings_

Any (No Slash for this one though)

 _Suggestions_

-If Hagrid learns a Final Fantasy magic I think Blue Magic would be a good idea.


	2. The Fifth House (A Fairy Tail Xover)

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING**

Fairy Tail X Harry Potter

Hogwarts cried at the state of affairs within its walls. The old bat of a headmaster had slowly ruined her from within, taking away classes and making it easier for the rifts between the houses to spread even farther. Don't even get her started on the little brat, Tom Riddle, such an annoyance trying to figure out all of her secrets. However the living castle was not without its own power still. The requirements were now fit to bring into existence one of the other houses of the castle.

The castle chuckled to itself causing the stair cases to move once again, making the wandering Headmaster almost fall from them. The sentient mind of the castle formed its plan, what many didn't know is some houses only existed when there was enough students that had the aptitude for certain magic, the main four houses however were always in existence. With the new batch of first years however the requirements would be met for the house to exist once more, though it may be better if it had stayed hidden. After all the amount of property damage alone was about the skyrocket throughout wizarding Britain due to the existence coming back.

 _*SCENE SKIP*_

The 11 year stood shocked as they watch the enchanted ceiling, one 11 year old boy with shaggy dark hair, and a peculiar lightning bolt scar on his forehead was especially enraptured. This did not mean he didn't notice the stare and whispers.

His name was Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. As the stern looking professor placed a hat down at the stool all the eleven year olds looked bewildered when it started to sing.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat then me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry,  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin,  
Where you'll meet your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means,  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For a Thinking Cap."

"The great mistress of ours, The Lady Hogwarts, has noticed potential in these halls however. Potential to use magic beyond the comprehension of most and enough to instate a new house." The hat spoke in great reverence. So for those who love fun, pushing the very limits of magic itself you will find yourself in the hall of the never ending adventure, Fairy Tail." With proclamation the hat smirked, how this is possible no one is quite sure. "And yes those who think they may want to be resorted are allowed to do so." The hat tacked on before it was placed on the head of the first student.

When Harry found the Hat on its own head he heard its voice, ' _Any other time Mister Potter I would have said you would do great in Slytherin, or maybe the house of the brave and bold but now there is only one place for you. Good Luck and remember Magic is in intent and must be pushed in order for it to grow_.'

"Fairy Tail!" the hat exclaimed, leaving Harry to only wonder one question, ' _Do fairies really have tails?'_

Ok so this is probably not as good as the first one shot but I finally had the time to rush it out so I decided to do it. Again if anyone uses this or any other idea for inspiration I only ask that you tell me so I can read the story you make. Also I'm willing to make it a challenge for those who wish it.

-Keyblader Sleven

 **Challenge Rules**

 _Required_

-Harry must learn to dragon slaying.

-The house of Fairy Tail must have that us against the world, no holds barred attitude, like the guild.

-There must be students from different Houses, whether first years who would have normally been in one of the four houses or older students being resorted.

 _Forbidden_

-Harry being manipulated, does not mean people can't try to manipulate.

 _Side Affiliation_

Light Harry

 _Moral Affiliation_

Good

 _Pairings_

Any

 _Suggestions_

-Portraits of Fairy Tail characters to teach their branches of magic.

-Or instead of portraits do some form of reincarnation.


	3. Harry Potter and the Devils that May Cry

Ok so this brain child of a crossover comes from my love of Devil May Cry and Harry Potter, it started as an idea of Harry being a descendant of Sparda somehow, but instead of getting Devil Arms he gets spells or demonic origin. Similar to Nero's Devil Bringer abilities. Same rules apply as always by the way, message for challenge rules and tell me if you draw inspiration so I may read your results.

UPDATE: I did some minor edits to some grammar and redid a few details since I thought I could make certain little scenes be more than they were.

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Devil May Cry or Harry Potter or anything else really.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James Potter stared into the cold eyes of Voldemort as he faced off against the Dark Lord. The man himself stood acknowledging the Head of the Potter family. A split second passed before they began throwing curses like mad men, neither holding back. James began pulling on his family knowledge for more diverse and grey spells to use while randomly throwing a joke curse in. ' _Once a Marauder, Always a Marauder_.' James had thought to himself as one of the joke jinxes actually landed, causing Voldemort to have an anvil drop on his foot before having a pie launched into his face.

Enraged Voldemort begins throwing about spells with a greater intensity as he finally caught the defiant Potter.

"Boy you have crossed me for the last time!" he howled angrily, "Beg for mercy and I may let you die holding your brat." The Dark Lord spat.

"You know I won't ever do that Moldyshorts but I will say this, the secrets of my family will destroy you, even if I die here and now; you will fall to a Potter." James smirked before his eyes went lifeless as the Avada Kervada curse hit him in the chest.

At this Voldemort continued up the stairs killing the woman, Lily Potter, before turning his wand on the infant. ' _The Potter line ends here, you upstart brat.'_ Voldemort thinks to himself before firing the curse at the boy. His eyes are only able to widen a smidge before seeing the unblockable curse rebound and an explosion

Xx _SCENE SKIP_ xX

An eleven year old Harry Potter found himself facing off against off against a troll, all to save a girl who had been crying. ' _AH man what am I getting myself into this time,'_ the young boy had thought to himself. He dodged a strike from the troll as he whipped out his wand shooting off a mild stunner trying to keep its attention on him. He couldn't help but remember the times he would save people from his oversized cousin Dudley, not that he ever actually accepted anything in return. Well there was that one kiss from the girl in his class but he wasn't expecting her to do that. He shook his head from memory lane, this wasn't the time.

However it was for naught as the red head who had followed him tried to grab the girl causing the monstrous beast to go for the two of them. Harry ran towards them with almost inhuman speed and as he pushed them out the way he was hit by the club of the troll. This massive hit caused his smaller than average body to collide with the wall in a resonating snap as most of the bones in his body broke simultaneously. The bushy haired girl and dull looking red-head both gasped in a panic as their savior laid broken on the ground. Ron Weasley, the red-head, began to whimper in fear as the bushy haired girl, one Hermione Granger, saw not only their savior broken and battered but that his wand was also destroyed.

What happened next would have puzzled everyone to witness the event, except for maybe a grand total of about ten people in the world. Of those ten only four would have experienced what was about to happen to young Harry James Potter.

Hermione was the only witness, as the Weasley boy had now passed out from fright, to see the emerald green sparks arc along Harry's body and his battered wand. Not even the troll truly noticed these sparks. The sparks began to turn into a storm as Harry's body was brought to its feet, bones snapping back into place making a grotesque noise that the troll had noticed. The young witchling then noticed that the trolls form had become even uglier making her doubt that it was even a troll. The now unidentified beast began to swing is mighty club again only for a flash of light, similar the killing curse for those who had seen it, to erupt from the broken pieces of wood only to appear in Harry's hand, except now drastically different.

The wand now looked to be a stiletto dagger, the pommel being a skull covering its ears while the handle was etched in design with the same skull covering its eyes this time and finally the center of the hand guard, a skull covering its mouth. The beast now stared wide eyes at his prey.

"It's not possible…" Hermione heard the beast's guttural voice. "His spawn can't be here…"

The beast then renewed his attack with vigor fear driving him to end this new threat to his existence. Upon the renewal of his attack Harry's eyes snapped open and with lightning fast reflexes he met the beasts club with his stiletto, piercing through it has he shoved his magical energy in straight through the club on instinct causing the club to explode.

Hermione's eyed widened even further as she saw Harry's form morph into something she could only think of as demonic, black and emerald green with large horns going directly behind his head. (Devil Trigger of Vergil and Dante except Emerald green and different horns.)

"A Spawn of Sparda!" the beast howled as he tried to squish the young boy turned demon.

Harry only reacted, slashing with his dagger causing magic to slash at the beast, causing large gashes to appear. The beast collapsed as Harry strode forward.

"I would ask you to explain," Harry muttered "But considering you almost killed me I'll find out elsewhere."

At this Harry stabbed the beast's eye causing an aura of demonic energy from the beast to transfer to Harry. As the demonic aura began to subside Harry grabbed his head in slight pain. Images of the monster being able to crush and destroy anything, even entire houses flooded his mind. The images began to become blurry as Harry now only saw the dagger that had magically appeared before he killed the beast do a simple motion, it drew a circle in midair before the hand holding it made a fierce pushing motion. On instinct he grabbed the stiletto and mimicked the motion that had appeared in his mind's eye. Drawing a slow deliberate circle he unconsciously allowed his magic to flow. His hair waved a bit in the aura of his own power as some the mysterious green lightning danced over the blade. With a mighty push he thrust his arm forward with it an invisible force that slammed into the stalls reducing them from rubble and porcelain to kindling and dust.

A voice could be heard at the doorway as the professors filed in. "Hmmm interesting" the old wizard known as Albus Dumbledore said to himself though it was loud enough for all to hear.

"So old man, do you know who this Sparda is?" Harry questioned him, Harry's unique combination of humbleness yet somehow still being cocky showing itself once again before he walked over to the girl.

"By the way Hermione, I hope you will not be running into anymore monsters. Or else I may start charging you for rescues in some form or another." He smirked but gently helped her to her feet.

Hermione, in a state of shock, asked the first thing that came to her mind, "Um…why are there silver streaks in your hair now."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well here is the idea, I hope it brings someone some inspiration. Like I said before if you like the idea or it inspires you to make your own let me know in reviews or PM because I would love to read what you guys come up with. Peace.

 **Challenge Rules**

 _Required_

-Harry must be connected to Sparda, even if he is not a descendant.

-He must gain bladed weapon of some sort, can still keep his wand though.

-Harry must have cockiness in his personality, like all spawns of Sparda.

 _Forbidden_

-Harry being naïve.

-Harry falling in line with Voldemort and Dumbledore. (Dumbles may mentor Harry some but Harry can't be Dumbles's 'man')

-No guns, he has MAGIC!

-No more than 2 Devil Arms from the series, if Harry uses them. (Go for original creations!)

 _Side Affiliation_

Light Harry

or

Grey Harry

 _Moral Affiliation_

Good

or

Grey

 _Pairings_

Any

 _Suggestions_

-If Harry is not a descendant of Sparda, have the Potter family either be blessed by Sparda.

-If Harry doesn't use Devil Arms then allow him to gain abilities like Nero or learn demonic spells. The only spell I know of from the HP series, that could be demonic, is Fiendfyre, so a great chance for original creations.


	4. Harry Potter and the Pact

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Drakengard or Harry Potter.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

" _Parseltongue"_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hogwarts, a castle overlooking a small village in the wilds of Scotland. This castle had been the home away from home for many influential persons in the Wizarding World. Many in fact seemed to believe that they could plan the entire course of future due to their power. Power that was seeded and prepared in this hallowed castle. One such man was Albus Dumbledore. Holding three of the most powerful positions in the community had allowed the man to gain an inflated ego of himself, he was a man who believed himself to be infallible and the true leader of Magical Britain. His latest scheme seemed to be progressing quite nicely. He knew Harry was being tested in a new way while he was dismissed from Hogwarts due to petrification incidents happening at the school. Little did he know that the birthplace of power, 'his' Hogwarts, was about to become the epicenter of a ritual that had not been seen since times long passed. As the say the best laid plans of mice and men…

(Scene change)

Harry cursed as he dodged around the Chamber of Secrets while trying to use parseltongue to break the hold that the shade had of the Basilisk. He didn't believe for a second that one of the men who had helped found a school would seek to kill those he would have been trying to teach, blood status never being a factor. He heard the shades laughter in the main portion of the chamber as he continued to dodge and weave between pillars.

'Oh how I am going to love destroying that fucking book.' Harry thought to himself before stooping short hearing Tom Riddle complain on how he was tired of the game of snake and Boy-Who-Lived.

" _Ssstrike the pillars you fool, Trap him!'_ he heard Riddle command before everything froze at the sound of shrill cry as the phoenix Fawkes flew into the room. The bird dropped the Sorting Hat onto Harry as the Basilisk sprang into action bringing down some of the pillars and tunnels to restrict Harry's movements.

'Bugger.' Harry softly cursed as he dodged and rolled only to see Fawkes get hit by the massive snake, causing the bird to go up in flames from the collision.

"Boy!" he heard from behind him. "Grab the damn sword or we are both screwed six ways to Sunday!"

Harry looked only to be shocked that the hat had a sword hanging out of it, he dashed over and grabbed it. When his hand wrapped around the hilt he heard the movement and managed to turn and tab only to cry out in pain as the fang of the Basilisk pierced his shoulder while the sword went through the top of its mouth coming out its eye. The giant serpent howled in pain breaking its fang of inside of Harry.

Numbness exploded into pain as Harry crawled toward the diary of one Tom Riddle. "I may not survive this but I will take you with me you bastard!" the Boy-Who-Lived yelled as he stabs the diary. The specter cries out in pain and anger as dark magic begins to swirl around the Chamber of Secrets dampening the yells of agony from all three beings before be sucked back into the diary violently. During the storm of evil magic Harry screams become increased as his forehead begins to ooze and his scar is reopened only for similar looking magic to join the hurricane going on around them.

"Good grief." The Hat mutters to himself before yelling at the snake from his spot next to Harry, 'Oi you over grown garden lizard get over here!' The snake hisses in pain but obeys knowing the Hat was made by the founders, just as he had been.

' _What iss it you want you fowl cloth,'_ the snake hisses out looking over the dying boy.

"You and I both know that since you knocked the phoenix out of commission there is only one way to save the brat." The hat answers him grumbling something about useless founder pets and how he has to do all the work. He clears his non-existent throat before calmly stating, "You must form a pact with him Ouroboros, unless you want to be known as the One-Eyed Snake for the rest of your days. Besides this boy needs to live and with a pact you may both take revenge on the brat Tom Riddle."

If the snake could growl it would before it turned to young boy. ' _Well boy, do you want revenge againssst the shade and to live? To live and gain power beyond your wildest ideas, paying any price that magic may see fit to exact upon you?'_ he spoke quickly knowing time was not on their side at the moment.

Harry, having thought he was dying and having a delusion of the Hat calling the giant Basilisk a one eyed snake, whispered in response, _"I do not wisssh to die and I don't want power. I wisssh to live though, to live and sssee my friends again. To protect them from that bastard Voldemort."_ He coughed and hacked spitting out large amounts of blood. _'If thisss isss real then yesss I will pay whatever the priccce may be.'_

Ouroboros nods his head before beginning to act like he is hacking up something from deep within him.

The hat begins to talk quickly to Harry, "Ok boy focus as much as you can, place your hand on your chest and feel for the soul and heart of your magic and pull hard!" Harry hearing the orders, though not having any clue what they really meant, began to search inside himself for whatever it was. After coughing once more he opened his eyes shocked, he felt something within him. Something that, despite his current situation, felt very much alive.

Both the ancient snake and young human growled and groaned in their own pain as magic began to swirl around the room once more. However, unlike last time instead of a dark hurricane it was more of a summer breeze. As the power began to reach its pinnacle both of the beings gasped as they each held golden orbs before placing them together. When they touched the magic around them exploded with a spectacular grace and once the light had begun to die down the hat, being the only observer, saw the boy standing upright, slightly taller with his hand touching the snout of the Ouroboros both looking into each other's eyes.

' _Well I ssseem to be alive.'_ Harry chuckled before realizing that he was speaking parseltongue and that when he tried to speak normally only parseltongue would be produced. He gasped in horror looking at the snake and hat.

"We did say that there was a price remember boy." The hat said bluntly almost daring him to throw a fit about only being able to speak the language of the serpents.

" _We are pact partnersss now boy, I am Ouroboros. The last defenssse of the Citadel known asss Hogwarts. We are joined in revenge and sssurvival, and we will not be ssstopped in the quest for both_." The Basilisk hissed cordially introducing itself.

' _And I am Harry Potter.'_ The young pact partner introduced himself simply, not liking his title of the Boy-Who-Lived. _'One question though, what are pact partnersss and how do we get out of here?'_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Authors Notes: So this is an idea I've had for a while, it hit me like a ton of bricks at work one day, and now it is finally on paper. I decided that since Harry didn't get healed as quickly due to Fawkes having an early burning day that Harry being that close to death would cause the Horcrux to be evicted since the poison had more time to spread. Again I'd love for these one shots to inspire the writers on here to take them and fly with them, I only want to be informed so that I may read them. Also reviews would be lovely to see. This is Keyblader-Sleven and please come again to my Room of Wonders.

 **Challenge Rules**

 _Required_

-Harry forming a pact with a magical beast

-Harry, and other human member of pacts, must pay a price and those prices must be somewhat significant.

 _Forbidden_

-Nothing this time, Drakengard is a game with many dark themes so go crazy!

 _Side Affiliation_

Grey Harry

Light Harry

Dark Harry

 _Moral Affiliation_

Good

Grey

 _Pairings_

Any

 _Suggestions_

I had a great idea for Ron's pact partner and it would be Aragog, with his price being fear. Meaning that Ron would not have any fear period including the mental signals involving danger.


End file.
